This invention relates to flat panel displays generally and, more particularly, to a novel flat panel display system, and method, that employs demultiplexing to direct selected light inputs through optical fibers to appropriate pixel locations on the flat panel display.
Conventional flat panel displays may be of the liquid crystal type which have, as particular disadvantages, a rather narrow viewing angle and a limited operating temperature range. Others may be of the gas plasma or the electroluminescent types, both of which suffer the disadvantage of requiring high electrical potential and power consumption for operation, thus presenting a safety hazard as well as necessarily requiring components capable of handling the voltage levels involved. A further disadvantage of all of the above types of prior art flat panel displays is that each requires the use of relatively expensive components.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved flat panel display system which offers high resolution, yet is of relatively inexpensive to construct.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a display which has low power consumption and employs relatively low electrical potentials.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a display which makes multiple use of individual illumination sources for the display.